User blog:Otherside86/Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids Chapter 16
Disclaimer: This is it, the moment you've all been waiting for…the unmasking of Samael. Warning: Just because the villain gets unmasked doesn't mean it's over yet. Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids '16: Unmasking Samael ' Laboratory-Fallen Angel Lair-Restricted Sector-Lower Levels-Area 53-Night Samael is lying down, covered in objects from the crates he crashed into. The Creep Kids walk up. Grunt is about to stab him with the Spear of Longinus. Grunt: It's time to end this once and for all! notices something about Samael by the thorn in his neck. Then he sticks his arm out in front of Grunt. Donald: At ease, cadet! There's no need for that. Grunt: What? Are you kidding me? Tug: But, Gray, if we destroy Samael now, then none of this will ever happen again. Donald: Take a closer look. Creep Kids looks closely at the rip in Samael's neck and notice what Donald is trying to tell them. Just then the Legend Counsel walks in and hugs their children, congratulating them. Dracula: You did it! You've defeat Samael and saved the Legend Counsel. Papa Werewolf: That was reckless and dangerous! I couldn't have done better myself. Jamaal saluting: Thank you, sir…I think. Mummy Daddy: The Spear of Longinus! Well, what are you waiting for? Now you can use it to destroy Samael forever. Miguel: That won't be necessary. Things aren't always as they appear. Dr. Jekyll: What are you talking about? Miguel: Look at this. grabs a wire sticking out of the rip in Samael's neck and pulls on it. He pulls out a small strange-looking device form the neck, and then gives it to Donald. Then places the device by his own neck and reconnects the wire. Donald Samael's voice: Hello? Hello? Testing, Check, Testing. Andrew: It's a vocal modulator; to disguise his voice. Frankenteen Sr.: But How? How did this device get into his neck? Winnie: Hey! It's not skin…its latex. Tanis: This is not Samael. Godzina: Then who is he? Rodney: Well let's take off the mask and find out. grabs the top of Samael's head and pulls. The rip gets bigger, going around the neck. Right when Rodney pulls off the mask, everyone gets shocked and surprise to see who it really is. It is… Everyone: LEIUTENANT MOORE? Mary: Aha...now it all makes sence. Resisted Sector Greendale, Major Bailey, Sergeant Rook, Coronel Calloway, Miss Grimwood, and a large group of soldiers wait outside as the Legend Counsel has been walking out with Lieutenant Moore in cuffs. Miss Grimwood: Lieutenant, you monster napped the Legend Counsel? Creep Kids (except Mary) come out as well. Coronel Calloway: I just believe it! My own cadets disobeyed their superiors in order to defeat a dangerous fugitive! tear comes from his eye. I'm so pround of them. Sergeant Rook: WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON HERE? Elsa: We can explain everything. Andrew: Right. Lieutenant Moore has been doing illegal experiments to the Legend Counsel; and as soon as Mary gets back from his secret laboratory with that data, we'll know for what. He wears this robotic suit under his Samael costume that has been enhanced with the same abilities as a fallen angel. bring Moore's robotic suit out of the Restricted Sector. It would also protect him from any blow. It even has a built-in positron generator to get a hold on specters. General Greendale: But where did he get all that stuff? Nothing on our records show anything in my base missing. Rodney: He's been taking advantage of your shipping reports and had all the things he needed sent here without your authorization. Phantasma: He also built a jet with rocket engines. That's how he was able to get to all the members of the Legend Counsel in just one week. shows the picture of lights Mary found in Chester True's trailer. He flies it out of a secret hanger; miles outside the base. Sibella: He even built a legion of fallen angel robots with the same abilities as his suit, and programmed with information about the Legend Counsel. Rodney: The files from the Van Helsing Storage were used to learn each one of their weaknesses. Lieutenant Moore, or should I just say "Mr. Moore," would take a few of the files for his hunts and his experiments, then put them back when he was done with them. Jacqueline: The wings for his costume are very unique. That's because the weight of his robot followers can handle their wings' wind capacity. To match their flight pattern he needed to make his wing out of a material that can take his suit's weight and can resemble Samael's scaly wings. So those weren't feathers or scales, they are bits of the metal that my father and I use in our glider wings. No wonder it looks so familiar to me. Tanis: Yeah, he even willingly ordered one of his own robots to attack him to get us off his trail. Eddy: It only left him with minor injuries, all except one. His right arm has been sprained. But, it wasn't from the robot. It's the same injury to what Harry gave Samael when he crushed his arm…; Harry crushing Samael's arm and Moore talking to Rodney.…and for being a fully trained soldier, he hid the pain until then. Feather squawking: Oh yeah. Major Bailey: But how was he able to get into his lair without drawing attention to himself? And how were his robots getting around? Scrappy: That's simple. Eddy, Harry, and Scrappy being in the hallway with the hole in the wall and the swept floor. Moore has built secret passage ways throughout the Restricted Sector; Moore enters his office by using the eye scanner in the hole in the same hallway. ...especially a secret entrance to go through, in and out of his office. end. Winnie: Being the general's right-hand man means he would have complete access to his office. Andrew: …And the Repositories. Goonie: …And the Van Helsing Storage. Tug: …And the security; to cover up his scheme. Donald: Not only a good soldier, but a brilliant mind too. He has a degree in Rocket Science for that crazy jet of his. Sibella: …Reverse Engineering to turn a vampire camera lens into a invisible man seeing lens. Elsa: …Advanced Robotics for his minions. Rodney: …And Chemistry to come up with concoctions like that numbing medicine he used on Spring Heeled Jack. Scrappy Moore: Yeah, shame on you. Miss Grimwood: My word. General Greendale: Lieutenant, is this true? Moore: Yeah, that's right. I did it! I did it all! Godzina: But why did you dressed up as Samael? Moore: I needed a disguise…and a distraction. It was all to keep the general preoccupied so I can finish my experiments in peace. What better way than posing as a former member of the Legend Counsel that returned from the beyond? Baxter: Then why were you after us? Moore: I overheard young Rodney Griffin planning on putting together a team to take over the investigation. Knowing him, he would have ratted out, like right now. So I had to eliminate him and his team. the Creep Kids But I want to know…how did you find me? Dr. Griffin: I can answer that. You see, I've been keeping an eye on you. Flashback One day, I waited in your office to talk to you about the kidnappings…invisible of course. But when I saw you rushed into your office, I got curious and stayed quiet. I saw you opening your secret passage way and just walked in with you, without you noticing. prints appear on the dirty floor, following Moore. ends. Fish Father: You knew this whole time? Phantom Father: Why didn't you tell us? Dr. Griffin: I thought the less who know the better. Besides, I felt like I might be found out. Moore: Ah, so those were your footprints on my dusty floors. of the day the Creep Kids came to Area 53. Dr. Griffin: When my son and his friends arrived, I heard about his plan to get the last of us. So I rushed to the lab and snatched one of the new tracker devices. I swallowed the tracer and hid the device. end. Rodney: …And you hid it in a way you knew I can find it. Dr. Griffin: I sure did. You see, I knew you could do it. I know my son better than anyone. Eddy: As well as Rodney knows his own father. makes a smile in his mask. General Greendale: Take him to the stockade! group of soldiers walk away with the former lieutenant. Moore walks away with a wicked smirk on his face. To Be Continued… Why did Moore leave with a smile? What was he using the Legend Counsel for? Have the Creep Kids defeated him once and for all? These question and more will be answered in the next scene. Wasn't that interesting how they solved the mystery? But it's still not over yet. Category:Blog posts